The Love You Find In Hell
by eskimokisses2
Summary: Their game was twisted even by the worlds loose moral standards.Four rules they were not allowed to falter from. It started out as just a game but what happens when feelings become involved? When the love they run from catches up with them. Brathan/Brucas
1. Surrender The Crown

**I Do not own One Tree Hill or Any of It's Characters.**

Okay, so this idea sort of just came to me. Kind of like a Cruel Intentions crossover, OTH style. But, neither Brooke nor Nathan are like the characters in the movie. They both have just never had the passionate uncontrollable love for another person before, and are bitter because of it. They are sick of feeling like they mean nothing, except when they are physically satisfying themselves or someone else. Also, this really isn't going to be like the movie, I just used the main idea, and switched it around a lot. It isn't going to be only Brucas/Naley. There is definitely going to be some brathan, and it might even end up a brathan fic, I'm not too sure yet.

**Background Info:**

*Nathan and Brooke dated briefly a year ago, but broke up because they were always cheating on each other, but are still friends

*There are definitely some unresolved and hidden feelings between the two of them

*Nathan and Lucas are rivals/ Haley and Brooke just don't like each other

*Both Brooke/Nathan are popular, but well known for getting "around"

~x~

Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott. They were the queen and king who reigned over Tree Hill High. Every school has a pair. The stunning girl, who was unattainable to all the nerdy or average looking boys. She catered only to the good-looking, rich, boys with absurdly built bodies. Then there's the dashing boy, who preys on all the beautiful girls. The select girls that were privileged enough to be part of the royal court. He could do no wrong in the eyes of the female population, and the male population only saw him as a threat, and someone to be envious of. He could do anything he wanted, no matter how immoral or vicious, and still come out being the golden boy.

Brooke fit the image perfectly as, the captivating cheerleader all the boys lusted after. She was also the girl whom the other girls were openly jealous of and secretly wished they could be like. Brooke had never in the mere seventeen years of her young life, been in love. She preferred empty sex with strangers, who she knew nothing about. That kind of relationship was effortless and involved no feelings. Which meant there would be no heartbreak in store for her. Although sometimes, if she was completely honest with herself, this type of lifestyle left her feeling vacant and cold inside. Maybe love just wasn't in the cards for her. But then again, maybe she just wasn't looking in the right places.

Nathan in the same way played his role to the fullest. He was implausibly handsome, a fact that he was not unaware of. He was continuously being shown attention, because of his appearance, his basketball skills, and his prominent status at school. Like Brooke, he had never experienced any kind of love, or any abiding relationship with a girl he actually cared about. He played the game like a pro, juggling numerous girls, using them until he was fully satisfied, and then throwing them away like a piece of trash. Yet, even though every girl in Tree Hill knew about his reputation, that knowledge never stopped them from jumping into bed with him. In his mind he was just that irresistible, that indestructible. That's how it had always been for him so far, but not how it would always be.

"So is it true about you and Kasey?" Brooke scoffed, paging through the thick pages of a fashion magazine. She looked up from the article she had been pretending to be engrossed in, watching her friend intently.

"Is _what _true?" Nathan replied, a cocky smirk working its way onto his face. He gazed down at the dark haired female, who was sprawled out on her oversized bed.

"That you had a one night stand with the princess of skank, a.k.a., Kasey." Brooke retorted, tapping her French manicured nails against the cover of her magazine.

"Well, if she's the princess, than that would make you the queen." Nathan noted, grinning at a frowning Brooke.

"Okay, number one, _don't_ compare me to that low-priced hussy. Number _two_, you would so be king." She pointed out, tossing back her long mane of dark hair.

"And since you're queen, you would have to service me, right?" He winked at her, straddling the lone chair in the corner of her room, with a smile on his face.

"Not if I killed you first," She growled, "Now, stop dodging the unanswered question, Nathan. Did you or did you not, hook up with her?"

"Yes, I did. Is your majesty satisfied?" Nathan rolled his eyes, prompting a smirk from Brooke.

"_Hardly_. You could do so much better than that Britney wannabe." She stated, sliding off the bed and walking over to her vanity mirror. She watched her reflection in the mirror, using her finger to perfect her already perfect lipstick.

"I could _do _any girl I wanted, Davis. You more than anyone should know that." Nathan boasted, watching the buxom brunette as she studied her appearance. He had to admit she looked mind-blowing, as always. She was dressed in a jade colored strapless top that enhanced her already impressive chest, and a pair of tight skinny jeans, that hugged her every curve.

"Is that so? Because although you are quite the little manwhore, I know of plenty of girls who haven't, and _wouldn't_ sleep with your sleazy ass," Brooke announced, as she threw a used tube of lipstick back on the vanity, proceeding to run a brush through her lengthy hair. "Well okay, not plenty. But, a few."

"Like who?" He questioned, getting out of the chair, and walking over to Brooke.

"Like…Haley James. She's this total fashion-impaired grade digger," Brooke snapped, "She totally ratted me out for like cheating off this genius nerdy guy in Algebra."

"She sounds…like she's not my type. I don't date girls with overbites or huge glasses. Bad for the rep."

"F.y.i. you're rep pretty much sucks. Unless you consider being a cocky jackass who can't keep it in his pants for two seconds, and screws anything with two legs and a vagina, a good rep." Brooke grinned at her shocked friend, "I didn't think so."

"You know I'm just you in pants, Brooke." He laughed, grabbing her arm. He pulled her around to face him, a dimpled smile working its way onto her face. He slid his hand into the back right pocket of her jeans, pushing himself up against her, their faces so close together, he could feel her breath on his skin.

"Okay, horny boy. Get your mind out of that dirty gutter that makes up ninety-nine percent of your barely existent mind, and by all means, please feel free to take your mandatory post-Brooke wet shower." She told him, pressing a slender hand against his muscular, well-built chest and pushing him away.

"I'm not the one who's going to need one." He whispered, retreating back to his chair, a grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, "So, genius me just had an _amazing _idea."

"Please tell me it's that you want to go down on me, right now." Nathan spoke, his eyes traveling over every inch of Brooke's body.

"That would be amazing for you, not me," She replied, striding over to him, before sitting on the edge of her bed. "Let's make a bet." She declared, slipping off her black Gucci flats.

"Wow. This _is _an amazing idea." Nathan said sarcastically, leaning back in the chair.

"Say what you will, but hear me out," Brooke smiled, reaching over to pull out her notebook from her bedroom nightstand. "Here's the deal. I pick a girl for you to seduce physically…and in the process, make her fall in love with you. Not so easy, huh?" She arched her perfectly plucked eyebrows, leaning back on her bed.

"And what's your part of the deal?"

"The same as yours. Except you pick the guy," Brooke declared, "This will be the real test of who is better."

"Deal."

"Before you agree to anything, there are some rules," She explained, writing in her notebook, "Rule number one. _Never_ sabotage your opponent, . me."

"Fine." He muttered, "Next?"

"Rule number two, the winner is the first to cross the finish line. In other words, getting you're victim into bed, and inside their hearts."

"I'm still in." He shrugged.

"Rule number three, no public interaction between the two opponents. _Me and you_," She said, "We wouldn't to set off any alarms in their unsuspecting minds."

"And?"

"Rule number four, never fall in love."

"Easy." He laughed, "And what does the winner get?"

"The winner gets what or _who_ever they want," She told him, "No questions asked."

"I'm liking this bet…So are you ready to know who you're lucky guy is?"

"Who?"

"Lucas Scott."

"Oh, my God! You are so using this bet, as some sick attempt at getting revenge on Lucas!" Brooke yelled, scowling at Nathan.

"You said I could pick anyone, and that's who I pick." He shrugged, his blue eyes connecting with hers.

"Fine! Then I pick Haley James. So there!"

"Now who's using this for revenge?"

"A bet's a bet." She argued, pulling her black Burberry belted coat out of her closet.

"May the better lover win." Nathan smirked, walking towards her.

"Then I hope you're prepared to lose."

"Scott's never lose."

"Hmmm, I'll have to mention that to Lucas."

"He's about as much of a Scott, as you are a virgin."

"I would take that as an insult, but coming from Tree Hill's very own boyslut, it's as meaningless as sex with you," She sneered, walking out the door. "Oh, and sorry about sending you home horny. I have better things, like your brother, to do."

~x~


	2. Strangers In Disguise

**S/N: **

*Okay, just so everyone knows, they are currently at a boarding school, so it's not Tree Hill High.

*This chapter takes place 2 weeks after the last one, and they are back at school

*Also, if anyone could possibly give their opinions on their brathan/brucas preference

*And once again, thank you so much to every person who reviews! They mean the world to me!

~x~

"Hello, friends!" A cheeky smile fell upon Brooke's lips, as she approached her two friends who were seated in the dining area of her schools sumptuous café'. She pulled out a seat, carefully tucking the back of her black skirt behind her, as she sat down.

"Well, if isn't broody boy's slut girlfriend." Rachel Gatina smiled, a small, innocent pout forming on her lips.

"So says the whore," Brooke rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile. "And he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends…with possible benefits."

"So you won't date him, but you'll sleep with him. Isn't that like the definition of a slut?" Peyton Sawyer wondered aloud, while she wrote quickly in her notebook. Rachel glanced over at Peyton, both of them bursting in to laughter.

"Okay who are you _bitches _and what have you done with my _friends_?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows, looking between the two of them.

"Hey, _I'm _always this way," Rachel declared, "And she just has another case of the Jake blues."

"You guys broke up _again_?" Brooke cried, looking at her blond friend.

"He was being an asshole _again_," Peyton sighed, "I can't take it."

"Peyton, I hate to break the news to you, but all guys are assholes," Brooke retorted, "It's like in their genes."

"Speaking of. I'm so getting into Chris Keller's." Rachel grinned, unbuttoning the first two buttons of her white blouse, in an effort to widen the view of her cleavage.

"You do realize she wasn't talking about that kind?" Peyton laughed, tugging on a lock of her blond curls.

"Her mind's already in his pants, there's no use trying to rationalize with her." Brooke commented, her eyes traveling over the cluster of students, lining the lobby of the coffee shop.

"I wonder how he feels about foursomes," Rachel mused, ignoring Brooke, "I mean, _me_, you two, and him. That's would blow his little mind, not to mention h-."

"Okay, tone down the horny," Brooke cut in, "There is no way either of _us_ are getting all sweaty and horizontal with Keller." Brooke laughed, looking at Peyton.

"Who says it has to be horizontal?" Rachel shrugged, a wicked smile appearing.

"I'm going to go vomit now…." Brooke groaned, getting up from the table, and grabbing her black Kate Spade messenger bag.

"Tell Lucas, hi for us!" Rachel grinned, purposely neglecting to acknowledge the look of disdain on Brooke's face.

~x~

"Hey, Broody!" He turned his head, at the familiar voice. A pretty brunette approached him, her hazel eyes shimmering, as she smiled at him. He kept his eyes trained on her face, although he was more than tempted to let them roam the length of her curvy body. _Brooke Davis._

"Cheery." He nodded his head, a small smile playing on his lips. He had formerly known her strictly through association, although he had always lusted after her throughout his previous high school years. He remembered watching her during basketball practice with her two friends, and thinking about how flawless she looked. How flawless she always looked, including now. It had been about two weeks, since she'd come up to him, a smoldering look in her eyes, and introduced herself.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" She asked him, her delicate fingers toying with the ends of her long brown hair.

"I'm guessing, you're going to tell me." He laughed, sliding the bag he was carrying on his side, further up on his broad shoulder. Brooke's eyes fluttered over his disheveled yet, sexy appearance. His uniform from the back was messily tucked in and his black trousers hung menacingly low on his hips. He raked a hand through his messy blond hair, streaked with brown, as he glanced down at her.

"Meet me here," She explained, leading him over to the side of one of the stone buildings that lined the prodigious campus. Pulling out her pen, she wrote the number of a room onto his palm. "Ten work for you?" She asked him, the words pouring sweetly out of her mouth like honey. He had been finding it incredibly hard to resist her attacks on him. The constant accidental press of her body against his, the shortening of her uniform skirt, the way she looked into his eyes like, she knew what he was thinking. He'd explained to her that they were solely friends, but even he didn't believe his empty words anymore.

"Brooke, you do know this is against the school policy? And if we ge-." Brooke stopped him mid-sentence, her slender finger pressed gently against his lips.

"Pretty please, Lucas," She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out in an attempt to reason with him. "With whipped cream _and_ a naked me on top."

"Fine," He laughed, "But it has nothing to do with what you just said."

"You keep telling yourself that." She smirked, as they walked back towards the cobblestone path, that traveled along the entire school, linking all the buildings to one another.

"You're trouble, Davis." He told her, his light blue eyes shining, as a laugh escaped from his lips. She grinned back at him, although her head was reeling at his words. _If he only knew…_

~x~

Nathan quickly glanced away from the scene he had just been immersed in. Annoyed with himself, he shook his head, and walked up the stone steps of the building, where he was meeting Haley. He couldn't understand why the sight of Brooke and Lucas together ate at him the way it did. He figured it was the effect of his unruly hatred towards Lucas. Brooke had been with him first, and now she was hanging on Lucas's every word, like he was some kind of a God. Nathan sighed, as he strode down the hall towards the tutor center. This bet had ended up costing him more than he had initially been prepared to give. He'd had to uncover some information on Haley, quickly figuring out what type of girl she was. He'd then put into action, his game plan, his means of which, he'd use to seduce and lure her into his twisted web, and this was part of it.

"Hey." He called out, as he spotted Haley, sitting by herself in the empty room.

"Hey, back atcha." She smiled, sorting through a pile of papers that were on the crowded table. At first, Haley had been unsure of whether she should tutor Nathan. She had received a request from the math department, that she be the person to work with him. She had to admit, that she was the most capable tutor, which the school had for math classes. But, she also knew of the heated rivalry between her best friend, Lucas, and his half-brother, Nathan Scott. Yet, Nathan had shown her a side, quite different from the one Lucas and others so often depicted of him. So far, Lucas had been too wrapped up in the Raven's head cheerleader, Brooke Davis, to even take notice of Haley's tutoring clients. That was something Haley couldn't get her head around. The fact, that Lucas could see something in a girl like Brooke. Her pretty face couldn't make up for what was underneath, and she had really thought that Lucas would be able to see past her facade.

"So, how'd I do?" Nathan asked her, slipping into the seat across from her.

"Well, let's see," Haley said nonchalantly, continuing to flick through the stack of papers. "Uh…your not going to like this, Nathan. I'm sorry." She said softly, handing him the folded test.

He opened the test hurriedly, a smile creeping onto his face, "That was not funny." He smiled, dropping the paper onto the table between then, revealing the sufficient grade he had received.

"Sorry," Haley laughed, "But, you did great, Nathan. Looks like you won't need me for that much longer."

"For the first time in your life, I think you're completely wrong." Nathan smiled, getting up from his chair. He looked down at her, recognizing that she was extremely pretty in a simple way. Her large doe brown eyes met his, confusion appearing in them. A hint of a blush crept onto her pale face, as she nervously tucked a loose strand of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"Nathan, what are you do-." She whispered, before he pressed his lips against hers, her body rising to meet his. She told herself to pull away, that this was not her, but his kiss swept the thoughts away, as she opened her mouth for him. She felt his tongue slip between her lips, the heat of his kiss, disabling her motor functions. She couldn't tell him to stop, as he pushed her up against the wall, his firm arms wrapped around her. She could feel his hand sliding up her bare leg, inching its way under her skirt. She hated to admit it, but she wanted it there.

"No I-." She gasped, as their kiss broke. "We can't do this. I'm sorry I…I think you should go." She breathed, as she hurriedly slipped out of his embrace. She ran a hand through her slightly tousled hair, and straightened her wrinkled uniform. Whatever had transpired between the two of them, it was not to be. She couldn't do that to Lucas, or to her herself.

"Why? Because, I kissed you?" He laughed, his blue eyes shining as they found hers. "I like you, Haley James, so shoot me." He shook his head, grabbing his jacket off the chair. Without looking back, he strode towards the door, leaving Haley trembling where he had left her.

"Nathan?" She called, as he was halfway out the door, a grim expression written on his face.

"Yeah?" He sighed, not meeting her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Haley." He agreed, his smile making her want to melt right there in front of him. He gently closed the door, as she collapsed into one of the school's hard plastic chairs.

"Stupid mouth." She mumbled, as she stared at the closed door, where Nathan had been standing a minute ago. _I so have it bad_….

~x~


End file.
